eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Spares
Spares is an Eddsworld animation by Edd Gould. It was released on May 16, 2008. Plot Edd, Matt, Tom, and Tord are watching a film (The Big Named Monster), clearly enjoying it. The movie ends and the gang leaves the cinema while commenting on how good it was. On the other hand, the evil director, Christopher Bingbong (clearly known as Bing) is frustrated that his movie was a commercial failure, getting only four viewers. Larry, his assistant, suggests that Bing should make a better one. Bing then develops a plan to make 4 million clones of Edd, Matt, Tord, and Tom by using DNA left on their seats to have at least 444 more viewers. Bing makes the clones, fills up the theatre, and runs his movie. During the screening, the main character cracks a dirty joke, causing everyone to laugh except for one Tom clone, who gets sent to a room full of defective clones. Meanwhile, Bing notices the clones leave the theatre when the movie is over and blames Larry for not thinking this through. After an army of Edd clones pass by Dom, who greets them all; one Edd clone asks the other clones where they should go now. The crowd choruses "arcade!", except for a solitary Tom clone who suggests "shoe shopping!" and gets thrown into a dumpster by the rest. The clones go to the arcade and cause havoc. They eventually acquire a massive pile of tickets, only to receive a small shark keychain as the prize. In retaliation, they set the arcade on fire. The clones decide to go home, while a feminine Tom clone suggests "kitten shopping!"; he gets tossed into another dumpster. Bing and Larry set off to look for the clones. They ask a passerby if he has seen a large group of identical looking people. The passerby points them towards a nearby twin convention. Bing laments that he won't be able to find the clones while Larry finds a trail of Edd's cola cans. Bing initially denies this, but he ultimately decides to follow the trail. The real gang is watching TV when the doorbell rings. Matt opens the door, causing a wave of clones to burst into the living room, much to Edd and Matt's shock and Tom's excitement. Edd goes to get Cola from the refrigerator and asks if anyone else wants a drink. The clones reach for the Cola and an Edd clone takes the Cola can in Edd's hand. Edd gets angry and kills the clone with a shotgun. The other clones proceed to attack Edd until Tom, Matt and Tord intervene and a massacre ensues. Meanwhile, Bing notices that the trail of cans ends by a sewage drain. He deduces that all the clones must have crawled into and spread throughout the sewers to establish an underground civilization. There, the clones would get superpowers from the raw sewage and use those powers to enslave mankind within a thousand years time. He gets interrupted by an Edd clone flying out of Edd's house. As the gang finishes off the rest of the clones, Bing and Larry step into the house. Bing announces that he has come to dispose of the clones, just as he notices the massive pile of dead clones. Just then, Matt and a Matt clone that managed to survive the massacre step in. When Tom says that he thinks he knows what to do, the gang disposes of Tom and stuff him in the trash can, with the Matt clone now wearing Tom's clothes. Everyone laughs, except for Larry, who eventually snaps and shouts "'''HOW DO YOU MORONS EVEN BREATHE?!'". Credits According to credits, no specific order. Cast *Edd Gould: Himself, Larry, Tough Hero Guy & Nerd *Matt Hargreaves: Himself *Tord Larsson: Himself *Thomas Ridgewell: Himself *Christopher Bingham: Himself *Dom: Himself *Ian: Himself Music *Arcade Theme: Tom *Death Mental: Sam *Spares: Bing *Additional backing music: Tom In-Jokes *In the arcade, there is an ''asdfmovie toy in the skill crane. *The Eddsworld Cereal from Ruined is a prize at the arcade. *There is a game called Zoombies!, which was originally a quote from Zombeh Nation. *The television sounds when the gang are watching TV are from a short film on Tom's YouTube channel called "Kill Bing", the same Bing who voices the evil director. *In The Big Named Monster, a character has a shirt that has "Moving Target" written on it, foreshadowing Moving Targets, an Eddisode that came out two months after Spares. *When the clones get their brains put in, an Edd clone's head gets a toaster put into it. This is most likely the inspiration to the cover of the book Toaster Brains, a collection of Edd's comics. References to other media *In both movies, an actor called George Cloonberg can be seen. This could possibly be a parody of George Clooney. *Larry mentions the famous monster movies Godzilla, King Kong and Jurassic Park. *One of the rejected Matt clones has real-life Matt's head. The way he speaks is similar to South Park's version of Saddam Hussein, as well as the Canadians. *During the arcade montage, one clone of Matt looks like Wally/Waldo from Where's Wally/Waldo? Matt was intentionally dressed as Wally/Waldo because of his original YouTube username, wallycube. *There are 3 games in the arcade similar to real games. **''House of the Lead'' - House of the Dead **''Fap Fap Revolution'' - Dance Dance Revolution **''Dunkee Punch'' - Dragon Punch Goofs *The Where's Wally Matt was not put in the rejects room. It's theorised that he changed his clothes after he left the movie theatre, but this is unknown. *The feminine Tom clone was not put in the rejects room. **Bing most likely didn't notice. **The Trigger-Happy Tord clone, Nude Edd clone and Where's Wally Matt clone were also possible rejects that were overlooked. *Larry's eye-patch switches eyes more than once, though it's likely this is due to his model being mirrored. External links *Newgrounds *Deviantart *YouTube *Albinoblacksheep Category:Animations Category:Deviantart Animations Category:Newgrounds Animations Category:Videos